Richie Rich (comics)
Richard "Richie" Rich, Jr. (often stylized as Ri¢hie Ri¢h) is a fictional character in the Harvey Comics universe. He debuted in Little Dot #1, cover-dated September 1953, and was created by Alfred Harvey and Warren Kremer. Dubbed "the poor little rich boy," Richie is the only child of fantastically wealthy parents and is the world's richest kid. During Harvey Comics' heydey (1950–1982), Richie was the publisher's most popular character, eventually starring in over fifty separate titles, including such long-running comics as Richie Rich, Richie Rich Millions, Richie Rich Dollars and Cents, and Richie Rich Success Stories. Beginning in 2011 Ape Entertainment began publishing a new licensed Richie Rich comic book series, taking the character in a very different, action-oriented, direction."'Richie Rich' Comics Return," ICv2 (Oct. 9, 2010). Publication history Although created in 1953, Richie didn't have his own title until 1960. Once he did, however, he quickly became Harvey's most popular character,Markstein, Don. "Richie Rich, the Poor Little Rich Boy," Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Accessed May 14, 2011. eventually starring in over fifty separate titles. The flagship, Richie Rich, ran 254 issues from 1960-1991 (with a hiatus from 1982–1986), followed by a second volume which ran an additional 28 issues from 1991–1994. Other long-running titles were Richie Rich Millions (113 issues from 1961–1982), Richie Rich Dollars and Cents (109 issues from 1963–1982), and Richie Rich Success Stories (105 issues from 1964–1982). (Harvey ceased publishing in 1982, but started up again in 1986 under new ownership;"From the Ashes: Charlton and Harvey to Resume Publishing This Spring," The Comics Journal #97 (April 1985), pp. 15-16. this hiatus resulted in the cancellation of many titles.) Richie (along with many of the Harvey characters) have been published only sporadically since 1994. Writers for the Richie Rich comic books and syndicated comic strip included Sid Jacobson, Lennie Herman, Stan Kay, and Ralph Newman. Richie Rich's most famous illustrator is Warren Kremer. Other illustrators included Ernie Colón, Sid Couchey, Dom Sileo, Ben Brown, Steve Muffatti, and Joe Dennett. Character Despite any negative stereotypes associated with his incredible wealth, Richie Rich is portrayed as kind and charitable. (In fact, his moniker is "the poor little rich boy.") He lives in an expensive mansion and owns at least two of everything money can buy. Richie appears to be around seven to ten years old and wears a waistcoat, a white shirt with an Eton collar (which is obscured by a giant red bow tie), and blue shorts. He occasionally attends school in his hometown of Richville. Ape Entertainment For the Ape Entertainment comic book series debuting in 2011, the character was updated by emphasizing his altruistic side: "A mix of James Bond and Indiana Jones with the bank account of Donald Trump, Richie Rich is an altruistic adventurer who travels the world helping the less fortunate!"Solicitation language from Richie Rich Digest Vol. 3: Just Desserts & Other Stories, published by Ape Entertainment. Accessed Dec. 11, 2011. The new Richie was joined by updated versions of his robot maid Irona and his butler Cadbury. Supporting characters Rich family * Mr. Richard Rich Sr. - Richie's father; an industrialist (first appearance Little Dot #3) * Mrs. Regina Rich - Richie's mother (first appearance Little Dot #1) * Aunt Noovo Rich (a pun on the French term nouveau riche) - Richie's wealthy but very eccentric aunt who is crazy about posting signs; has a tendency to show off her wealth. She is Mr Rich's sister. * Aunt Plenty - Richie's aunt who wanted to give away her money, but no one would take it. * Aunt Mintley * Aunt Cleo — animal lover * Uncle Hyder - Richie and Reggie's uncle who his island estate to the nephew who could find his fortune on the island by morning. * Uncle Worry - Richie's uncle, former coach of a professional football team known for its long losing streak. * Dollar - Rich family dog, a "Dollarmatian" (like a Dalmatian, but with dollar signs instead of spots) Van Dough family * Reginald "Reggie" Van Dough Jr. - Richie's mean cousin, known for playing constant pranks on everyone, most notably Richie and his family, which causes his father to punish him. Treats his servants shabbily (often by calling them "peasant," which causes them to call him "monster", but they swiftly correct themselves and call him Master). (first appearance Little Dot #2) * Reginald Van Dough Sr. - Reggie's father, often angered with Reggie's non-stop pranks, and often punishes him for them. * Vanessa Van Dough - Reggie's mother; not as quick to punish Reggie for his pranks, but she doesn't tolerate Reggie's unabashed cruelty either. It is never clearly determined if Vanessa is related to Richie's mother or his father. * Penny Van Dough - Reggie's baby sister, she talks only in "baby talk." The curl on her head is shaped like a dollar sign. Richie's friends * Gloria Glad - Richie's redhead girlfriend, notorious for her regular refusal of the many luxurious gifts Richie offers * Mayda Munny - Richie's snobby wannabe-girlfriend, who never wins his attentions. Immensely jealous of Gloria, and often angry when her plans to snare Richie's attention backfire on her. Like Reggie, Mayda is snobbish and addresses those beneath her as "peasant". * Freckles Friendly and Pee-Wee Friendly - Richie's poor but most-prized friends (first appearance Little Dot #2) Rich employees * Herbert Arthur Runcible Cadbury - The Riches' butler who attends to the Rich estate. British born, Cadbury gives the image of propriety and servility. When need demands, however, he becomes a tough, gun-toting man of action. * Irona - The Riches' Robot maid and Richie's bodyguard * Bascomb - The Riches' chauffeur * Chef Pierre - The Riches' chef extraordinaire * Mr. Cheepers - Mr. Rich's accountant * Mr. Woody - The incompetent Rich estate carpenter whose work falls apart with a light touch * Nurse Jenny - The Rich family nurse; was Richie's nanny when he was a baby * Professor Keenbean - The head of the Rich research and development department and Richie's personal tutor * Professor Mindblow - A worker at the research and development department Villains * The Onion - A recurring villain with horrible onion-powered breath capable of knocking victims unconscious with a trademark "hashoo!" * Doctor Blemish - A recurring villain, an evil genius scientist and arch-nemesis of Prof. Keenbean * Dr. N-R-Gee - A recurring villain with the distinguishing feature of a huge red light bulb for a head, caused when scientist Phil Lament (a pun referring to a light bulb's "filament") suffered an electrical accident in his lab * The Condor - A billionaire mastermind with his own terrorist army, and the Rich Family's worst enemy, whose only desire is to take over Mr. Rich's empire. In other media Animated TV series * Beginning in 1980, Richie Rich appeared in his own Saturday morning cartoon show, Richie Rich where Richie Rich was voiced by Sparky Marcus. The show aired on The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show from 1980–82 and The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show from 1982–84. In the animated version, Richie and his pals are somewhat older, around 12 years old. In the cartoon, Richie wears a red sweater with the letter "R" in front. His redhead girlfriend Gloria was voiced by Nancy Cartwright (who does the voice for Bart Simpson) with the voice talents of Dick Beals as Reggie Van Dough, William Callaway as Professor Keanbean, Joan Gerber as Irona and Regina Rich, Christian Hoff as Freckles and Pee-Wee, Stanley Jones as Cadbury and Mr. Rich, and Frank Welker as Dollar. * In 1996, the second and most recent Richie Rich animated television series aired in non-network syndication, starring Katie Leigh as the voice Richie Rich and Irona. The series ran for 13 episodes and portrayed Richie in his "classic" tuxedo outfit. The show also features the voice talents of Jeannie Elias as Freckles, Gloria Glad, Reggie Van Dough, and Pee-Wee, René Auberjonois as Richard Rich, Chef Pierre, and Professor Keanbean, Pat Fraley as Dollar, Martin Jarvis as Cadbury and Bascomb, and Susan Silo as Regina Rich. Movies * Richie Rich, a live action film adaptation was released in 1994, with Macaulay Culkin as Richie Rich, Edward Herrmann as Richard Rich, Christine Ebersol as Regina Rich, Jonathan Hyde as Cadbury, Michael McShane as Professor Keanbean, John Larroquette as the evil Laurence Van Dough, and Frank Welker providing special vocal effects. It was produced by Silver Pictures Davis Entertainment and released by Warner Bros. under its Family Entertainment label. * A live-action Sequel, Richie Rich's Christmas Wish, followed in 1998. This film starred David Gallagher as Richie Rich, Martin Mull as Richard Rich, Lesley Ann Warren as Regina Rich, Keene Curtis as Cadbury, Don McLeod as Irona, Michelle Trachtenberg as Gloria, Eugene Levy as Professor Keanbean, and Jake Richardson as Reggie Van Dough. Popular culture * In a crossover on The Simpsons, Richie Rich takes the place of his friend Bart Simpson in a clip from the (fictional) episode "Disorder in the Court". In the episode "Three Men and a Comic Book", Bart and Lisa read a Richie Rich comic book and, noticing the facial similarity between Rich and Casper, speculate that maybe Richie became disenchanted with his wealth and killed himself. * Richie Rich was parodied in the Robot Chicken episode "Yancy the Yo-Yo Boy" with Richie Rich and Cadbury voiced by Seth Green and Richard Rich voiced by Breckin Meyer. Titles published Published by Harvey Comics unless otherwise noted * Richie Rich ** vol. 1 (Nov. 1960 - Jan. 1991) — 254 issues ** vol. 2 (Mar. 1991 - Nov. 1994) — 28 issues * Richie Rich Adventure Digest * Richie Rich and... (Oct. 1987 - May 1990) — 11 issues; each issue had a different guest star whose name became a part of the title for that issue only * Richie Rich and Billy Bellhops * Richie Rich and Cadbury (Oct. 1977 - Jan. 1991) — 29 issues * Richie Rich and Casper (Aug. 1974 - Sept. 1982) — 45 issues * Richie Rich and Casper in 3-D * Richie Rich and Dollar (Sept. 1977 - Aug. 1982) — 24 issues * Richie Rich and Little Dot * Richie Rich and Gloria (Sept. 1977 - Sept. 1982) — 25 issues * Richie Rich and His Girlfriends (Apr. 1979 - Dec. 1982) — 16 issues * Richie Rich and Jackie Jokers (Nov. 1973 - Dec. 1982) - 48 issues * Richie Rich and New Kids on the Block * Richie Rich and Professor Keenbean * Richie Rich and Reggie * Richie Rich and Timmy Time * Richie Rich Bank Books (Oct. 1972 - Sept. 1982) — 59 issues * Richie Rich Best of the Years Digest * Richie Rich Big Book * Richie Rich Big Bucks * Richie Rich Billions (Oct. 1974 - Oct. 1982) — 48 issues * Richie Rich Cash (Sept. 1974 - Aug. 1982) — 47 issues * Richie Rich Cash Money * Richie Rich, Casper, and Wendy * Richie Rich Diamonds (Aug. 1972 - Aug. 1982) — 59 issues * Richie Rich Digest (Oct. 1986 - Oct. 1994) — 42 issues * Richie Rich Digest Stories (Oct. 1977 - Oct. 1982) — 17 issues * Richie Rich Digest Winners (Dec. 1977 - Sept. 1982) — 16 issues * Richie Rich Dollars and Cents (Aug. 1963 - Aug. 1982) — 109 issues * Richie Rich Fortunes (Sept. 1971 - July 1982) — 63 issues * Richie Rich Gems (Sept. 1974 - Sept. 1982) — 43 issues * Richie Rich Giant Size * Richie Rich Gold and Silver (Sept. 1975 - Oct. 1982) — 42 issues * Richie Rich Gold Nuggets Digest * Richie Rich Holiday Digest * Richie Rich Inventions (Oct. 1977 - Oct. 1982) — 26 issues * Richie Rich Jackpots (Oct. 1972 - Aug. 1982) — 58 issues) * Richie Rich Million Dollar Digest * Richie Rich Millions (Sept. 1961 - Oct. 1982) — 113 issues * Richie Rich Money World (Sept. 1972 - Sept. 1982) — 59 issues * Richie Rich Money World Digest * Richie Rich Movie Adaptation * Richie Rich Profits (Oct. 1974 - Sept. 1982) — 47 issues * Richie Rich Relics * Richie Rich Riches (July 1972 - Aug. 1982) — 59 issues * Richie Rich Success Stories (Nov. 1964 - Sept. 1982) — 105 issues * Richie Rich Summer Bonanza * Richie Rich Treasure Chest Digest * Richie Rich Vacation Digest * Richie Rich Vacation Digest Magazine * Richie Rich Vacation Digest '93 Magazine * Richie Rich Vaults of Mystery (Nov. 1974 - Sept. 1982) — 47 issues * Richie Rich Zillionz (Oct. 1976 - Sept. 1982) — 33 issues * SupeRichie See also *Rollo (in Nancy) *Wilbur Van Snobbe (in Little Lulu) *Lord Snooty (in The Beano UK Comics) *Royal Roy, (a Star Comics answer to Richie Rich) Notes References * External links * Richie Rich entry, Classic Media website * Richie Rich at The Harveyville Fun Times * Richie Rich Page Category:Harvey Comics series and characters Category:Harvey Comics titles Category:Child characters in comics Category:Comics characters introduced in 1953 Category:1960 comic debuts